Ronan O'Connor
Ronan O'Connor is the protagonist of Murdered: Soul Suspect, shot to death while attempting to stop a robbery. Using his new-found supernatural abilities, Ronan is free to explore the town of Salem, Massachusetts, from his shadowy afterlife. Unable to communicate with the detectives on his case, Ronan must read the minds of the living, influencing their thoughts and actions. As part of his investigation, he must interrogate the ghosts of Salem's past citizens to piece together the puzzle, while battling demonic spirits to save his soul and uncover the shocking truth about who is responsible for his death. Biography Early Life Ronan grew up as a hoodlum on the streets. His mother gave him a gun at some point which he kept with him his whole life. Prior to the events of the game, Ronan was married to a woman named Julia, who died of unknown reasons. Murdered: Soul Suspect The game begins with Ronan wrestling with a mysterious hooded man in a top-floor apartment. The man overpowers Ronan with ease and hurls him out of the window. Ronan dies on impact. The assailant then finds Ronan's body and shoots him seven times in the right lung with his own gun while Ronan's ghost watches. The killer then walks away, leaving the scene. Ronan now has to find his killer and along the way, meets with a girl named Joy, who not only witnessed Ronan's murder but can also see and speak with Ronan's ghost. Personality According to the local paper, Ronan was a bit of a heavy-handed cop, and this resolve comes in hand in the afterlife. Here is one such example: :Salem Detective Ronan O'Connor was cleared today after allegations of using excessive force to apprehend a murder suspect at Sam's Bar last April. O'Connor had been accused of breaking one of the suspect's arms while subduing him. An internal affairs inquiry found O'Connor not guilty of all charges, claiming he followed procedure to the letter of the law. A Salem PD representative stressed the use of force by officers is only allowed in exceptional circumstances, and O'Connor's actions last April had been justified. Ronan grew up as a street thief. As such, he has a particular perspective on the world that is often not shared by those who come from higher social backgrounds. He brings his experience from his rough childhood into his work as a detective for the Salem Police Department. Ronan himself is a man of strong resolve, having endured 'beatdowns, backstabbing, disrespect most people wouldn't see in ten lifetimes.' It is clear than Ronan has endured many hardships and has been hardened and embittered by them. Ronan seems to have an arrogant and overconfident streak to him, as he disregarded orders for backup, something that ultimately lead to his bodily death. Powers & Abilities Ghost Abilities As a ghost, Ronan possesses many supernatural abilities that aid him in his quest and allow him to use his considerable investigation skills in ways that a living, physical detective could not. Following his death, Ronan is now a non-physical, incorporeal being. He cannot be perceived in any way by human senses, however when he passes through a person he can give them a slight chill. His new status serves as both a weakness and a strength as he cannot interact directly with the physical world or physical objects as a normal detective could, however it also makes him invulnerable to physical attacks, allows him to walk into any environment unseen and unheard, and to effortlessly phase through virtually any object, person, or wall within a building, allowing him to reach places faster than any living being. Another benefit of his incorporeality is his ability to take possession of living beings. Those that he possess are completely unaware of his presence within them. Unlike conventional possession, Ronan cannot directly control or animate the people that he inhabits. However, he does gain access to their senses of sight and hearing, allowing him to listen in on their conversations as well as look through their eyes. He also has some telepathic abilities while inside a person, he is able to read their minds to glean information as well as plant suggestions within their minds to make them think about a particular subject. Additionally, while possessing a human, Ronan cannot be seen by demons. Another of Ronan's powers is his ability to execute demons. He achieves this by sneaking up behind them, jumping into their 'bodies', and ripping them apart from the inside out. Ronan also seems to possess an eidetic memory; able to remember information clearly and sort the information out in order to complete his investigations. As Ronan's powers evolve, he gains the ability to instantaneously teleport across short distances. He becomes telekinetic in that he can interact with the physical world to a limited degree, such as causing poltergeists by shorting out a stove. He also developes psychic abilities as well; able to pick up psychic impressions called 'memory residue' in order to bring memories into an investigation. Using this, he is able to see into the past like a movie and deduce exactly what happened at any given crime scene. Images MurderedScreenshot2.jpg Ronan O'Conner.jpg O'Conner.jpg O'Conner2.jpg Category:Characters